


A Proper Thank You (Ben Solo x Reader version)

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [31]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A sexy hug, Ben Solo Gets a Hug, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Ben Solo has been a wonderful boyfriend to you lately, keeping some nights that could have turned sour from doing so and making them fun and memorable instead. Knowing this, you figure it's time to properly thank him for all his hard work.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 15





	A Proper Thank You (Ben Solo x Reader version)

When you finally stirred awake you realized several things. One was the fact that Ben had now, in the span of less than two weeks, basically saved you and stopped your night from being a complete disaster twice. Two was that you were pleasantly warm inside of a cocoon framed in part by your snug comforter, Ben's limbs surrounding you (one arm almost crushing you tightly to his chest as it wound around your waist, your legs intertwined), and completed by Ben's furnace of a body behind you that almost made it too hot if it wasn't so damn cold this morning and if you didn't love it so damn much. And finally, three was that Ben had yet to be properly thanked for his chivalry thus far and given your proximity, you could feel his hard length pressed against your back, taking that as an opportunity to show your gratitude.

While you had only been properly dating for about two weeks now and had barely even made out, you often heard Poe and Finn complain about the pains of morning wood (even if they were mostly joking) and it just wouldn't do to leave Ben in such an unsatisfied state when he had been so good to you. Not to mention that you would love more than anything to speed up that aspect of your relationship. Now that you were officially and exclusively together, you couldn't wait to have your hands all over the broad, muscular beast of a man. Ben was gorgeous, strong, kind, and all yours. What were you waiting for? Having made up your mind, you began to wiggle your hips and grind against Ben's more than impressive erection.

Against your neck, where Ben had his face buried, you could feel his hot breath begin to come out quicker and heavier. At your back, you felt Ben's cock grow, his hold tightening around your waist as he let out a sleepy moan. You could tell he wasn't quite awake yet, so you doubled your efforts, rocking you hips back and forth in earnest.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Ben's voice, strained but playful, called out when he finally came to.

"Waking you up. Thanking you. Showing you how much I want you." you answered, shrugging, as you continued to grind against him.

" _Shit_." came Ben's whispered reply, panting against your neck as he slowly began trailing kisses up and down the exposed area. He readjusted his grip around your waist so that he was holding on to your hip now, guiding your movements, thumb digging into your hip bone. He was moaning more frequently now, in between curses and choruses of "Y/N's".

You could feel precum leaking from his tip, the liquid rubbing up against a spot on your back. You reached behind, pulled your shirt up first, then, finding the waistband of Ben's boxers, you pulled them down. Ben groaned with the new sensation of skin to skin contact, and his breath caught in his throat in a strangled noise when you started palming his length.

" _Fuck_ , you're so good for me, kitten. This is the _best_ fucking wake up call," Ben breathed as his hand slipped from your hip down to your soaked underwear. He began to stroke you through the fabric as he went on, "So perfect for me. So wet. All mine."

"All yours," you cried out as Ben found your clit and focused his attention there. You continued to stroke him behind you, gathering up the precum with your thumb every now and then and spreading it across his member. You found that he was particularly sensitive on the underside of his cock, and his breath would catch in his throat when you passed your thumb over his slit. You tucked that information away for future endeavors as you concentrated on the feeling of him sticky behind you and your own pleasure as he fingered you through the thin fabric of your underwear. They were definitely ruined now with your slick, but you were beyond caring about that right now.

"Enough teasing," Ben growled suddenly as his hand moved your underwear out of the way and dipped into your wet center. Though he was distracted by your ministrations, Ben broke through the fog of his mounting pleasure to focus on you. He wanted you to feel amazing and he was desperate to make you feel as good as you were making him feel in this moment. His efforts were rewarded when you keened as his large finger found that spongy spot inside of you and started moving in a "come-hither motion" over it, his thumb circling your clit. Fueled by your mewling and the feeling of his erection swelling until it was almost painfully hard, he purred behind you, "Are you going to come for me, kitten? I want to see you come all over my hand. I want to feel you."

You nodded as you squeezed him around the base, earning a loud moan from Ben. Your reaction was the opposite, letting out a noise of displeasure when his hand stilled inside you. " _Say it_. I want to _hear_ you. _Are you going to come for me, kitten_?"

"Y-yes, Ben. Please don't stop, please. I need you. I'm going to come for you. Please." you begged as Ben started up again, adding in another finger that joined the first effortlessly due to the lack of friction from your arousal. The noises coming from you were obscene, but you couldn't bring herself to care as Ben's other hand found your breast and began kneading it, his fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples as you whimpered.

You turned your head, craning your neck so you could find Ben's mouth, ignoring the awkward strain this put on your body. Your lips found his and when they parted in a moan, Ben's tongue slid inside. You both moved in a frenzy now, Ben adding in a third finger and pushing against the spongy spot at a steady pace with his thumb rubbing over your sensitive nub and pausing to press harder into it every few strokes, as your hand glided over Ben's length easily now from all the lubrication from the precum, making sure to drag your blunt fingernails across the underside of his cock and squeeze at the base when your addled mind remembered to amidst the haze of your quickly approaching orgasm.

Feeling your walls fluttering around his fingers, Ben quickened his pace and pushed down onto your clit, adding just the right amount of pressure for you to cry out into his mouth as you came, covering Ben's hand and squirting onto his arm from the force of it. Your powerful orgasm had Ben following after you, rutting into your hand desperately now, his build up intensified by the hearing you fall apart, as he broke contact with your lips, dropping his head to your shoulder and gasping against it, "I-I'm gonna... Fuck, Y/N." His hips stuttered and stilled behind you as ropes of cum covered your back.

His body slumped into the bed as you, tired and spent, leaned back against him. "Shit, I made such a mess. I've never squirted like that before," you whispered after some time, barely audible amongst both your heavy breathing as you tried to catch your breath.

Ben could tell that you were feeling self conscious so he removed his fingers from your core, wrapped his arm around your waist, and pulled you tightly to his chest. He was aware of his drying cum between you, his fingers sticky from your juices, and the mess on the bed - but he figured alleviating your worries was more important than you both being clean right now. He kissed your shoulder, letting his lips linger against your salty skin for a second before he answered you. "I loved it, sweetheart. I can't believe I get to do that with you, now. I want to do that every morning and every night and every second of the day if you let me."

"Really? You didn't think it was gross?" you asked, still unsure.

"How could I possibly think anything you do is gross? That's your body's natural response to pleasure, and I'm just glad... no. I'm honored that I'm the one giving it to you, that you let me." he said, nuzzling into you to stop the words "I love you" from slipping out in his post-orgasm bliss. He knew the words would scare you this early on in your relationship, and he definitely didn't want you to think he only said them because you had given him the best orgasm of his life thus far. Your small hands were a thousand times better than his had ever been, and his softening cock twitched at the thought of your hot mouth around him or your sweet cunt taking him as he pounded into you. And while he was usually thankful for his quick refractory period, you probably weren't in the mood to be fucked into your mattress right now.

You seemed content with his answer, as Ben felt you visibly relax, the tension leaving you body. You hummed happily as Ben continued to mouth at you, drawing a sloppy line of kisses from your shoulder to your neck and up your jaw, then back down, praising you and thanking you. "You're so beautiful. So warm and good and wonderful. Letting me touch you and show you how much I want you. Letting me worship you and your body. You got to show your thanks, now let me show you how much I loved making you come all over my fingers."

You let him continue to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as he nibbled and kissed you, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, happier than you've ever been. If this was what waking up with Ben Solo was like, you hoped you would never again find out what it was like to wake up alone. 


End file.
